


Animus

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [530]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 08:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10460469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: A different look on Gibbs and Tony's first meeting in Baltimore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/13/2000 for the word [animus](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/10/13/animus).
> 
> animus  
> Basic attitude or animating spirit; disposition;intention.  
> A feeling of ill will; animosity.  
> In Jungian psychology, the inner masculine part of the female personality [cf. anima ].
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #221 Fantasies.
> 
> Yeah, this is a weird word and I'm not at all sure that I'm using it right. *.*
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Animus

It wasn't every day that Tony got turned on by a random stranger. Especially, not ones that offered him a job. There was just something about this Gibbs’ animus that called to him.

He wondered if he should be concerned that he was losing his mind. Was it crazy that he was seriously considering accepting this guy's job offer after finding out his partner was dirty? Was it insane that he was turned on by the natural authority this guy exuded?

Should he be concerned that he was considering working for a guy that he fantasized about after only meeting him once? He'd never had the best of luck with authority figures who had power over him of any sort.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
